Teru Teru Bozu
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: [Gruvia] Aunque a Gajeel le encantaría que aquél idiota imitase a los de su especie y se cubriese con una manta blanca de la cabeza a los pies, para no tener que verlo tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo todos los días… [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Liraaz-senpai!]


_**.-TERU TERU BOZU-.**_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Liraaz-senpai~!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Posible OoC. Gruvia desde la perspectiva de Gajeel (?)_

 _ **Teru-Teru-Bozu:**_ _Muñeco tradicional japonés hecho con papel blanco o tela, que se cuelga en las ventanas los días de lluvia. Supuestamente sirve para prevenir los días lluviosos y atraer el buen tiempo; si son colgados de forma invertida, es para atraer la lluvia._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _¡Lo siento, lo siento! Estaba completamente consciente de que su cumpleaños fue ayer, pero por problemas personales no pude subirlo hasta ahora TwT Así que: ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, senpai~! Espero que haya tenido un gran día y que cumpla muchos años más nwn Le deseo lo mejor~_

 _ **~Gruvia~**_

A Gajeel nunca le habían agradado realmente esos muñequitos que su compañera siempre cargaba consigo: _Teru-Teru-Bozu_ –si no recordaba mal sus nombres–. A su juicio eran inútiles y molestos, porque no importaba cuántos hiciese la chica, la lluvia no se detenía; el mal clima seguía igual.

Constantemente se veía tentado –luego de observar a la Lockser trasnocharse por terminarlos– en gritarle a los cuatro vientos que dejase de perder el tiempo con esos amuletos, sin embargo, luego veía la sonrisa esperanzada de Juvia, señalándole el objeto en cuestión y diciéndole que ése sí sería el correcto, y el corazón se le encogía, limitándose a morderse la lengua. Sin más.

Y, seamos sinceros, ésa era la razón por la que no le gustaban: ilusionaban a Juvia con un día soleado que quizás jamás llegaría. Ella los construía con amor, deseando que al día siguiente el cielo estuviese despejado, pero la lluvia no cesaba y las nubes grises no se marchaban.

Ver aquello era deprimente. Recordarlo también…

Cuando Juvia vino hasta él, más feliz de lo que jamás la había visto, para hablarle sobre un tal _Gray-sama_ , Gajeel no pudo evitar notar que ya no llovía alrededor de la maga. Vaya, un _Teru-Teru-Bozu_ que sí funciona, fue lo que pensó, imaginando cuánto tuvo que haberse esforzado su compañera en hacerlo. Así que, fingiendo no estar realmente interesado, le pidió –más bien le exigió– que se lo mostrase.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Juvia le señaló a un joven semi-desnudo. Definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente, Gajeel esperaba que le mostrase algún muñequito de esos bobos que tanto le gustan a la maga elemental, sin mencionar que… ¡Joder, ¿qué diablos con ese tipo?! ¡¿Dónde estaba su ropa?!

Definitivamente ese tipo era raro –no que él y Juvia fuesen normales, pero al menos sabían lo que era el pudor–; un exhibicionista de primera que había logrado enseñarle a Juvia el arcoíris –y no, no hablaba de su parte íntima, o eso esperaba… ¡Diablos, deja de pensar de más, Gajeel!–. Bueno, lo importante para el Redfox era ver a la chica de hebras azuladas feliz y, por lo visto, así era; al lado del Fullbaster no había lluvia.

Así que, aquél _Teru-Teru-Bozu_ humano, tenía todo su respeto como _amuleto_.

Tanto era su respeto hacía el exhibicionista que, cada día antes de marcharse, pasaba por el lado del mago de hielo y murmuraba con las manos juntitas: _Curandero del buen clima, por favor deja que el clima sea bueno mañana._ Quién diría que la "idiotez" de Juvia se le fuese a pegar a él también, pero valía la pena recitar aquella tonta frase si al llegar al día siguiente veía a su compañera sonriente detrás del chico.

Gajeel aún recuerda que una vez el Fullbaster lo enfrentó, preguntándole que tanto murmuraba cuando pasaba a su lado, temiéndose lo peor. Sin embargo, como al Dragon Slayer eso de dar explicaciones a cualquiera no le va, inició una riña, en la que todo el gremio terminó involucrado. Y, fue en ese momento, que una idea fugaz se cruzó por su mente.

Él había oído que, si cuelgan a estos muñequitos de cabeza, es para atraer la lluvia… Era una suposición que debía comprobar por sí mismo, no se conformaría con lo que decían rumores; así que, aprovechando que el mago de hielo estaba demasiado enfrascado en alguna boba discusión con el Dragneel, aprovechó de agacharse brevemente para tomarle de los tobillos al chico y colgarlo de cabeza.

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que llegase Juvia, pidiéndole que bajase a su _Gray-sama._

Por lo visto su teoría era cierta: Gray Fullbaster era un _Teru-Teru-Bozu_ humano. Así que, mientras estuviese junto a la maga, no llovería; mientras esos dos estuviesen cerca, el uno del otro, Juvia estaría bien, sin necesidad de un absurdo muñequito.

Aunque a Gajeel le encantaría que aquél idiota imitase a los de _su_ _especie_ y se cubriese con una manta blanca de la cabeza a los pies, para no tener que verlo tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo todos los días…

 _ **Notas finales:**_ _Fue raro y feo, lo siento. Que tenga un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


End file.
